


Faster

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hair Pulling, I tried to write smut but did it work, M/M, also woo first time filling a prompt, and Ryoma getting pounded hard, oh well, sorry to the prompter for using my rarepair, you got what you wanted tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Own me you ownYou rattle my bonesYou turn me over and over'Till I can't control myselfMake me a liarOne big diasterYou make my heart beatFaster





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt and sorry prompter but it's always rarepair time
> 
> https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/158698625140/ryoma-getting-pounded-hard-by-anybody-of-your

Ryoma was thankful for his retainers.

Sometimes, he just needed to spend intimate time with his dearest husband, and his retainers do a wonderful job of keeping the kiddos out of trouble. Today was one of those days, Ryoma knows, as he swings open the door to his shared bedroom. He's met with a familar sight - Azama, passed out, snoring like a bear and barely moving to boot. Regardless of all the fact the monk sleeps nude, the king knows how to properly appreciate the other as of this moment.

By waking him up to persue him into sex, of course.

The king gently shuts the door behind him and begins the long, tedious task of dismantling his armor and sliding off his clothes, a practice he has perfected and has speed up years ago. Azama's sleeping form shifts, causing Ryoma to hustle a bit.

"Hm? Has my lovely king returned?"  
"I have."  
"And from the clanging sounds, I'm safe to assume Saizo and Kagero are in charge of the young ones?"  
"They are."  
"You have plans, then."  
"Oh? Do I?"  
"Yes, I'm thinking your plan is to stop walking for a while."

This earns a laugh out of Ryoma as the last of his armor slides off.

"We'll see."

Azama raises a brow as he sits up, now watching Ryoma disrobe with renewed interest. Hm, well isn't that lovely... the king takes note, making more of a show to slide off the remainer of his clothes. Ryoma's smirk grows once he knows he's got an audience, taking extra care when removing his last garments - his small clothes, carefully (and slowly) removed.

That was enough to keep Azama interested.

The Monk bothers himself to get up, slipping out of the royal bed to stretch out his back. Ryoma takes advantage of this, using the excuse of the other's raised arms to pull him into a hug, pressing his face into the nape of the other's neck. Azama gives a surprised noise, which fades into a half hearted groan upon feeling that the king was being fiesty and leaving kisses there.

"You sure do love trying to corrupt holy men, don't you?" The taller hums, letting his arms fall down on to Ryoma's shoulders.

"There's only one holy man I love, though I don't intend to corrupt you."  
"Then, what is all of this?"  
"I just want to pleasure you, that's all..."  
"Pleasure me? In the most carnal of fashions?"  
"Never stopped you before~"  
"I guess you're right."

Banter with Azama was always fun. However, Ryoma decides, but right now he needs affection and attention, so he gives the monk a sharp, sudden bite that earns the king a shaky, gaspy noise. His facade was fading fast, and Ryoma knows it won't be long before he'll have Azama's eyes as far open as they'll go.

"Do you keep the oil in the same drawer as normal, or are you hiding it again?" Azama doesn't get an answer. Instead, he feels hands grope him, earning a surprised squeak. The monk is no longer amused with Ryoma's shenanigans, his neck and shoulders already starting to bruise from teeth clamped into them. The holy man grabs his lover by the shoulders, spinning towards and practically shoving Ryoma onto the bed. He fumbles for the oil used as lubricant, dipping his fingers and coating them graciously. 

All at once, Azama's back on his husband. The monk's hard from earlier teasing and he's very determined to Ryoma to straighten out. You know, in the behavioral sense, because this is not straight in the sexuality sense. Like, at all. 

Ryoma didn't quite expect Azama to take charge this time, so being pushed down onto their bed was a surprise. He kind of just falls, because the monk's already back on to of him before he can even process what's going on. The king eyes Azama's slicked up fingers, then looks back to the monk, who seems as devilish as ever. He could have a more boring night, that's for sure. 

The holy man smirks, trying to decide what to do with the heated Hoshido noble below him. His free, non slicked hand grabs for the other's now splayed mane of hair, giving a tug before leaning in and properly kissing him. It's not long before his slicked fingers slip down, probing for a moment until in one, swift motion, Azama's hooked his middle finger inside of Ryoma.

The look of surprise and the breathy, gaspy moan he earned was absolutely divine. Azama hums, leaving a dark mark on his husband's neck. 

"D... did you t-take your ring off?" Ryoma stutters, finding rather difficult to speak properly as the monk mercilessly scissors the king into being stretched out enough to take him. He arches his back when the holy man hooks his fingers, brushing that pile of nerves more sensitive than the others.

"Used the other hand. I'm not going to the doctor to explain that again." The monk comments, raising a brow as he slips his third finger inside. This earns a moan from his lover, who Azama is having fun watch writhe under his touches.

"G-good. That was embarr-ah!-ing." Ryoma closes his eyes as Azama slides his fingers out. "Hurry, dear..."

The monk paws for the oil again, being a bit hasty and spilling some on the bed as he prepares himself. Ryoma flips from his back to his stomach, propping up on his knees and letting his ridiculous hair go as it pleases. Azama sighs in admiration, taking a moment to enjoy how much he enjoys Ryoma looking so needy. It makes the attention seeker in him squeal.

Ryoma whines, indicating that the monk is taking too long. Said monk admires for just a moment longer, then slides back onto the bed and hums. It's too tempting to tease the king a bit more, but decides he's neglected his own earthly needs too long and guides himself into the other. 

The noise was absolutely wonderful, mostly because Azama was very good at not letting Ryoma know when he was doing things. Kept the other guessing, but never without consent. Ryoma needs to be more vocal, the monk decides, leaning over the king and grabing a fistful of the other's hair and pulling hard. The swordsmaster lets out a shaky moan as Azama starts a gentle pace, toying with the other's hair.

"Oh? I didn't know you liked this~" 

That smirk is awful, but he makes it anyway. Ryoma has lost the ability to respond with words, giving a noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a grunt instead. The monk keeps ahold on his hair, giving a firm tug as he gives a sharp thrust of his hips. The king makes a breathy moan, his volume increasing steadily. At this rate the whole castle might hear them!

The monk doesn't leave his lover neglected, as his oiled hand grasps for Ryoma's dick, taking careful consideration to help him off too.

"There we go, hah, aren't you so very close?" Azama teases, feeling his husband tense from the attention. The monk doesn't really pay too much attention to himself in this regard, since he's more fond of watching his lover writhe. Which is what Ryoma's doing right now, as Azama cranks up his speed.

The monk notes he's going rather hard this time, more than normal, and briefly wonders about any bruises that might form from this. Instead, he's pulled away from that as Ryoma attempts to warn that he's close, oh so close, but that just makes the monk slam hard, giving one last hair tug.

Ryoma gasps, gives a loud moan, and cums onto the blankets. Probably should have moved those, but it's too late now and they're cum stained now. Oh well. The king crumples under the monk, leaving him to pull out and finish briefly afterwards, assisting in staining the blankets.

"N-N... Not again." Ryoma mumbles at the stained fabric below him, lazily flopping to hia back and pulling himself up to the pillows. Azama hums, removing the soiled covers and setting them off to the side before snuggling up with his love.

"Are you going to be walking today?"  
"No, you practically disabled me."  
"Well, we don't have pressing matters..."  
"That we don't."

However, from another room, there's a shout.

"FATHER! DAD! STOP MAKING WEIRD NOISES!"

Thanks, Mitama.


End file.
